Computing systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computing systems may include computing and data storage systems to process and store data. Some computing system have begun offering centralized virtual computing options that may reduce costs, improve availability, improve scalability, and reduce time to deploy new applications. For example, some computing systems may act as a managed service that provides virtual computing, virtual storage, virtual networking and other virtual services for variable periods on a pay-per-use basis from large pools of re-purposable, multi-tenant computing resources. However, challenges may arise when system errors are present and it is unknown whether a computing error is caused by the computing service or some other aspect of the computing system. Thus, the perception of efficiency and quality of the computing service may be negatively impacted.